


Pillow Talk

by worldturtling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (discussion of), F/M, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldturtling/pseuds/worldturtling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has an important question</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

“Benny why don’t you ever let me rim you?”

“Because you keep your mouth busy on Lisa, remember?” Benny says with an easy smile, winking in Lisa’s direction behind Dean. He felt her soft arms around his torso. Her thin fingers creep up along his belly and poke playfully. He jerks with a startle, and she stops to huff laughter into his shoulder at his choke of surprise.

“Yeah but,” he outstretched his arms and pressed himself inches forward against Benny’s burrow chest, making him nicely sandwiched between the two on the queen sized bed. Benny's arm folds over the small of Dean’s back automatically, hand barely grazing above his pleasantly used and reddened ass, “you’re always going down on me. Let me pay you back.”

“You don’t owe me nothing of the sort,” Benny says kindly, if not stubbornly. Dean hears Lisa snort behind him.

“Dean, I think the old bear is just a little shy about unexplored territory,” Lisa’s hand splayed wide over his chest and held him back against her, her soft breasts pressing against his shoulder blades. He closes his eyes and smiled at her tugging him in.  “Remember when we showed him that manual for fisting?” Benny made a low whistling sound.

“Still don’t know how that whole thing fit,” his thick fingers dip nostalgically into the top Dean’s crack.

“I’m a size queen, remember?” Dean murmurs, tilting his butt up to invite Benny’s fingers to drift further. But they stayed lingering, not moving anywhere important. Just as well, Dean thought, feeling cool fingers only pressing and massaging the crinkled patches of skin where his back ends and his ass begins. The rhythm made him steadily more prone to the idea of sleeping.

“Don’t think I’m gonna forget about this,” he says, words half muffled when he pillowed his head against Benny’s available chest.

“I’m not one to underestimate you,” he hears Benny say, chest shaking briefly against Dean's head with uneasy laughter. This rocking motion sent Dean drifting off for good. 


End file.
